A Feeling Between Us
by DanMars
Summary: Cook y Freddie tienen un pequeño "desliz", y tratan de ignorarlo, pero la fuerza y la intensidad que les aportó, les hace revivirlo otra vez.
1. Effy y Freddie

Capítulo 1 - Effy y Freddie

- Mirad, chicos -dijo Effy con un posado sereno pero firme- sé que después de que os diga esto ambos váis a odiarme durante un buen tiempo y siempre me recordaréis como una zorra destrozadora de amistades -Cook la miró extrañado y Freddie arqueó una ceja- la verdad, es que éste verano he tenido mucho tiempo, tiempo de sobras, para disfrutarme, experimentar y para pensar en vosotros dos...

Freddie iba a levantarse, pero Effy lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

- Tú también vas a escucharme.

Cook se levantó.

- ¿Vas a decirnos que no te quedarás con ninguno de nosotros dos? -preguntó enfadado.

Effy asintió con la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos en espera de una reacción. Freddie puso una cara incrédula, mirándola con unos ojos tristes que dejaban entrever la gran tristeza que le habían causado las palabras de la joven. Pero, un rato después, miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio, inspiró aire y volvió a alzar la cabeza mirando a Effy con una sonrisa. La cogió de las dos manos y dijo:

- Es cierto que un día te quise, Effy. Pero durante este verano, yo también he tenido tiempo para mi.

Aprovechando que Cook ya se había ido durante aquellos momentos, Freddie se armó de valor y miró fijamente a Effy a los ojos. Dudó unos instantes más en realizar aquella confesión, porque sería la primera persona en enterarse, pero había algo en Effy, su manera de ser que le transmitía confianza.

- Estoy... bueno, creo que sí que lo estoy, aunque no estoy seguro... pero...

- ¿Freds? -preguntó Effy- dispáralo.

Freddie se aseguró que nadie estuviera a su alrededor y acercó a Effy hacia él y le susurró:

- Estoy enamorado de Cook.

La joven morena abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro daba entender que no entendía nada. ¿Freddie enamorado de Cook? ¿Desde cuando era Freddie gay? ¿Y por qué Cook? ¿Se volvían a hablar?

- Ven a mi casa, no hay nadie y hablaremos tranquilos -dijo Effy.

Una vez instalados en el salón de la casa de los Stonem cada uno con una cerveza fresca en mano, reanudaron la conversa. Effy miraba con interés a Freddie, esperando que éste le explicara mejor lo que había pasado.

- Hace un mes y medio, yo y Cook empezamos a hablar el uno con el otro otra vez -empezó a explicar Freddie- al principio, sólo hablábamos de ti y no quedábamos con los otros, siempre solos, hasta que JJ nos descubrió y empezamos a ir todos juntos otra vez. Nadie sabía donde estabas tú y dieron por supuesto que nosotros sí lo sabríamos, pero no fue así. Esto sentó especialmente mal a Pandora, que te ha echado mucho de menos.

- No te desvíes del tema -corrigió Effy con una sonrisa aunque contenta de saber que alguien la había echado de menos.

- Sí, perdón -contestó Freddie- pues eso. Un día, Cook, Katie, Pandora, Thomas y yo salimos de fiesta y aunque no nos drogamos, sí que nos emborrachamos todos. Yo y Cook acabamos en mi casa, y no estaban ni mi padre ni Karen y entre rollo y rollo... acabamos teniendo sexo.

- Wow -interrumpió Effy- el primer polvo después de una borrachera...

El chico sonrió nervioso.

- La verdad... fue... maravilloso... genial... Nunca me sentí así. Fue tan especial... nunca había sentido a nadie tan mío como lo fue Cook aquella vez, fue puramente mágico. Tuvimos una conexión enorme y creo que mientras hacíamos el amor, fue cuando me enamoré de él. Vi su lado más humano, lo respiré, toqué cada centímetro de su piel y él se entregó a mi. Estoy convencido que aquello, no fue culpa del alcohol.

Embobado, Freddie recordaba aquél momento tan especial y sin darse cuenta se empalmó. Effy tosió de manera sonora y él se tapó con una almohada.

- ¿Y qué pasó luego? -preguntó la joven.

El rostro de Freddie cambió y ahora se mostraba más triste.

- Cook no se acordó. Despertamos los dos desnudos en mi cama y él bromeó sobre si habíamos tenido sexo, y yo, como un cobarde, me callé.

Effy inspiró forzadamente y miró a Effy con su mirada de tengo-un-plan-y-no-puedes-decir-que-no-porque-todo-me-saldrá-bien.

- ¿Y por qué no tratas de recuperarlo? -preguntó.

El joven la miró con cara extrañada.


	2. Cook

Capítulo 2 - Cook

Cook se sentía solo. No sabía bien que hacer; nunca se había sentido tan perdido. Era todo muy extraño para él, nunca había tenido conflictos sentimentales, siemrpe había sido el mismo capullo fiestero insensible sin ningún problema. Nunca nadie le había enseñado sobre sentimientos, sobre como expresarlos, sobre como... sentirlos. Era una materia totalmente nueva para él.

El joven tiró el cigarro al suelo una vez que lo acabó y al llegar a su destino, picó al timbre. Fue una espera algo incómoda, pero finalmente, cuando ella le abrió la puerta, se sintió más aliviado.

- Hola Cook -saludó Naomi con una gran sonrisa.

- Naoms, tengo que hablar contigo -confesó Cook.

Naomi lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta. Miró a su amigo desconcertada, parecía haberlo dicho seriosamente, como si de verdad tuviera algún problema. Desde luego, ver a Cook mínimamente triste, era algo muy extraño.

La joven rubia pasó al salón y comprobó que Cook se había acomodado allí. Él, encendió otro cigarrito y tras dar una calada insistente, preguntó:

- ¿Hay alguien?

Su interlocutora hizo que no con la cabeza.

- Mi madre estará fuera por toda la semana y Emily se ha ido con Katie y el resto de su familia a ver alguna tía segunda que está en Escocia -dijo Emily mientras se acomodaba.

Cook, con la mirada perdida, fijó sus ojos en el suelo y tenía un rostro muy pensativo, más de lo normal por ser él. Daba insistentes caladas en su cigarro, sin decir nada, y Naomi, tan sólo permanecía allí callada. Cook le alargó el paquete de tabaco.

- ¿Un cigarrillo? -preguntó.

- No, Cook, gracias

Después de la negativa de la joven, Cook adoptó la misma postura de antes. La verdad, es que aquello empezaba a ser realmente preocupante. Finalmente, Naomi decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Y bien...? -preguntó ella.

Cook apagó el cigarrito sin haberlo acabado y se tapó la cara con las manos, arrepentido y extremadamente avergonzado.

- No sé porque he venido aquí... ha sido una mala idea -pensó en voz alta- gracias por el recibimiento de todas maneras, Campbell.

Éste se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Su amiga fue detrás de él y lo detuvo cogiéndolo de un hombro. Las manos de Naomi eran cálidas y suaves, como siempre, y aportaban una sensación de calor inexplicable, como si pudieras confiar siempre en ella.

- Has venido aquí porque tienes un problema y necesitas alguien para desahogarte, Cook -explicó Naomi- así, que dime, ¿qué te pasa?

Lo que parecía un sollozo, se volvió en un balbuceo. Naomi, aún alucinada, vio como Cook se giraba con la cara llena de lágrimas, llorando en voz alta como nunca lo había hecho y abalanzándose sobre Naomi. Ésta lo abrazó y posó una mano en su cabeza asustada.

- ¿¡Cook! ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.

Hasta que no repitió varias veces la pregunta, Cook, no pudo parar de llorar, aunque entre sollozos, finalmente contestó:

- Me acosté con Freddie y aunque disimulo que no lo recuerdo, lo hago, lo hago perfectamente... y no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, ya no puedo aguantar tener que estar con él sin poder tocarlo, sin que él me toque y sin decirle cuanto lo quiero... No puedo...

Impactada, Naomi se quedó allí, aguantando el abrazo de Cook en silencio y con el llanto contagiado.

Cook dormió abrazado a Naomi toda la noche, balbuceando como un bebé y sin poder parar de pensar en Freddie. A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba tomando un café caliente junto a Naomi.

- Cook, he pasado por eso, por el descubrimiento de mi homosexualidad, y de todo corazón, yo de ti, saldría del armario...

Éste dirigió a la chica una mirada sumisa.

- No es por eso, Naoms, es que quiero a Freddie y él... en cambio...

En ese momento alguien picó a la puerta. Naomi suspiró y tras pasar por el pasillo abrió la puerta.

- Hola Naomi, quiero hablar con Cook


	3. Freddie

Freddie se sentía mal. Estaba en su cama, viendo como llovía afuera y sin ganas de nada. No podía parar de pensar en Cook, en su charla con Effy, en que debía hacer... Quería a Cook. ¡Qué demonios! Lo quería con toda su alma y su cuerpo, quería volver a aquella mágica noche donde todo él fue suyo, donde tocó cada centímetro de su piel con la yema de sus dedos, donde los suaves gemidos que él dejaba escapar por su boca era una melodía como nunca la había escuchado, donde el sexo ganaba más significado que el puramente placentero para el físico. Algo, simplemente, inimaginable para él hacía unos meses atrás, cuando creía estar enamorado de Effy.

Para decir la verdad, aquella noche, ambos prometieron no volver a dejar de hablarse por tías, porque tías, había muchas en el mundo y para dos chicos como ellos, aún más.

_Broes before hoes, Freds _

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza y le sacó una sonrisa. Le sacó una sonrisa por todos los momentos en que Cook se reía a su manera: sonoramente y sin fingir, sin importarle quien mirase. Por aquellas sonrisas de niño chulito que siempre ponía, que le habían robado el corazón. Por cuando Cook caminaba con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra apurando un cigarrillo del que casi no quedaba nada.

Él, era simplemente, perfecto.

De repente, el teléfono de Freddie sonó. Era un mensaje de Effy.

Ven a tu cobertizo, estoy allí

Él, se vistió una camiseta -sólo llevaba un bóxer- y se puso unas chanclas. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al cobertizo, desde un viejo y negro BMW ranchera, Effy y Naomi apreciaron como su plan había funcionado. Se miraron la una a la otra, sonrieron y Effy arrancó el coche.

- Es muy honrado de tu parte haber organizado lo que pasará, Effy -dijo Naomi con una gran sonrisa.

Pero la joven morena, lejos de sentirse halagada, tan sólo puso su sugerente sonrisa.


	4. Cook y Freddie

Capítulo 4 - Cook y Freddie (primera parte)

Freddie abrió la puerta de su cobertizo y se encontró a Cook. Rápidamente, sus nervios y su pulso cardíaco se dispararon.

- Cook -dijo tratando de parecer normal- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cook se levantó rápidamente igual de nervioso y sin saber donde meter las manos contestó.

- Emm... Effy y Naomi dijeron que vendrían con los demás a una fiesta que tu habías hecho y pues bueno... ya sabes... tú y yo... pues somos amigos y...

Freddie puso cara de incrédulo.

- No he dicho que fuera a hacer ninguna fiesta.

El joven pelirrojo no supo que hacer y optó por irse.

- Bueno, entonces hasta otra, Freddie.

Cuando trato de abrir la puerta, la mano de su amigo se posó en la suya lentamente y una parálisis recorrió todo su cuerpo. La mano de Freddie era fría pero cálida al mismo tiempo, y era grande, rodeando toda su mano. Sintió como el moreno se posicionó detrás suyo con miedo y como su respiración se acercaba. Cook sintió que perdía el control, aquello le superaba.

- Cook... te quiero

Freddie puso su torso contra la espalda de Cook, erizando las pieles de ambos y pasó un brazo por su cintura, rodeándole. El pelirrojo, al borde de romper a llorar, sujetó fuerte las manos de Freddie.

- Freddie, yo también te quiero.


End file.
